To the future!
by VongolaXII
Summary: It was Christmas in Italy, year 1987. Giotto was celebrating it with his wife, Angelo. When he wakes up the next day, he was already sent to the future, year 2012. There, he meets his grown up son. Though, both of them had no idea that they were related until that incident. AU Rated T for Gokudera's mouth


**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters**

**Claim: Lalalala…**

* * *

**A/N: =w= I just can't stop producing new fic. This story is inspired by a movie. Malaysian, you surely do know this. YOU KNOW YOU DO 'CUZ IT'S SO POPULAR. Ehehe, by the way, this is _just a prologue_. Anyway, I did research on the currency and I still dunno how much is how much. So if I make any mistakes, tell me!**

* * *

**Past 1987, December in Italy**

"_Buon Natale, cara_," Giotto whispered softly into his wife's ears. The woman shivered and smiled.

"_Buon Natale _to you too, my dear," she says as she cuddles near her husband. Suddenly, cries filled the air. Both of them turned and saw their precious baby son crying. Angelo smiled. Then she got up and walked towards the cradle.

Slowly, she pats the baby and whispered some comforting words into the baby's ears.

Giotto smiled. He sat on the bed, watching his two precious. Snow was starting to float down from the sky. The blonde gazes out through the window, watching the glass turning foggy from the coldness. Then he averted his gaze towards Angelo and his son again.

"I wonder how Tsu-Tsu will look like when he grew up?" he asked suddenly.

Angelo grinned. "He will look as handsome as you, _il mio amore_," she said. Giotto smiled.

"I hope he inherits your cleverness as well."

Angelo chortles and looked at their son lovingly.

That night, Giotto could not sleep. He was tossing and turning. Something was bugging him and he did not know what it was. He sat up and stares at Angelo. Then it happened.

A bright light appeared suddenly, blinding his eyes. Sparkles fell everywhere, showering on the confused blonde. He squints to see. But the light was too bright and eventually he had to close his eyes. Then he drifts into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Current 2012, December in Italy**

Tsuna groaned. His boss was being so ridiculous! How is he going to find 400 Euro to pay for the damage that a hysterical customer did?

Tsunayoshi Sawada, 26 years old, worked in a prestigious hotel. He was the manager to the hotel. And that means every single problem is placed upon him. The brunet sighed again. Where is he going to find that much money? He did not expect the woman to destroy the content of the room just because her boyfriend left her.

"Uggh, looks like I have to cut my meals…" he muttered as he walks along the park, back to his apartment which was located just near the hotel. Oh, the ironic.

"Cutting meal isn't healthy, _ragazzino,_" someone said and the brunet turned. He came face to face with a blonde who smiled kindly at him. Tsuna smiled back awkwardly. "Why are you cutting meal?" the blonde questioned.

"Umm…" Tsuna wasn't sure of what to say. _This man looks familiar,_ he thought. The warm orange eyes searched his and the brunet smiled sheepishly. "W-Well, you see I have to pay 400 Euro to my boss due to something my customer did…" he mumbled.

_Why am I telling a stranger this?_

Giotto nodded. "I have two hundred here, you can take it." He smiled. Tsuna flinched.

"E-Eh? No, no, no! I can't take your money—"he stops abruptly when he saw the money. "Um…this money can't be used…"

"_Perché no_?" Giotto asked angrily. Here he was, being nice and this boy said his money cannot be used! Tsuna blinked, he doesn't know how to say it.

"Um…this money is dated twenty years ago…"

"_Cosa_? How is this possible?" Giotto muttered to himself, staring at the money in confusion. Tsuna blinked again.

"Um…don't you need to return home and celebrate Christmas…?" Tsuna asked weirdly. It was strange to see Giotto here. Everyone was already rushing home to celebrate it. Giotto looked up. Something came into his mind and before he could filter what he was going to say, those words rolled out easily.

"I-I lost my home in a fire last week. I was sleeping in the hotel for a week until my cash finished. _Non ho un posto dove andare…_"

Tsuna looked shocked. "S-Sorry…Since you have nowhere to go…um, why don't you stay in my apartment before you find a job and a house?" the brunet asked cheerfully. Giotto looked confused. But he nodded anyway.

Then they walked home. Little did Tsuna knew he was talking to his own _padre_…

* * *

**A/N: For the Italian words, go translate yourself! xD I'm too lazy to type it all out because I've already start working on chapter two of this story. So give me reviews! I'll upload tomorrow if I get nice feedbacks C: **


End file.
